The present invention relates to a novel synthetic medium suitable to cultivate lactic acid bacteria of the genus Bifidobacteria or Lactobacillus which contains particular nucleotides and deoxynucleotides. In particular, the present invention pertains to the use of said medium for the isolation of bioactive molecules or functional metabolites.
Lactobaccili are widely distributed in nature and are largely used for industrial fermentation process, for example, the preparation of dairy products. In recent years the study of their metabolism has been greatly enhanced since particular strains have been found to exert a positive effect on the maintenance of the healthy state of organisms. Their complex nutrient requirements are usually satisfied by natural sources of synthetic growth media, containing matrices of undefined and complex composition, such as yeast extract and peptones of various origins.
Some semi-synthetic and completely chemically defined media have been developed for lactic acid bacteria for different purposes, such as the investigation of the nutritional requirements of bacterial cells, the identification of the role of specific components by detection of the effects after removal thereof from the medium or the isolation of mutants auxotrophic for certain substances. Growth media with a defined chemical composition were also used to determine the requirements of Lactobaccili for nucleotides and to attribute their essential or non-essential role with regard to different DNA precursors.
In the past few decades several studies were performed by means of defined media, on the strain Lactobacillus johnsonii ATCC 11506 (formerly known as Lactobacillus acidophilus R-26), firstly proposed by Hoff-Jorgensen as an experimental organism for determining the presence of DNA residues in biological samples (Hoff-Jorgenson, xe2x80x9cA microbiological assay for deoxyribonucleosides and deoxyribonucleic acidxe2x80x9d, Biochem J. 50 (1952), 400-403). Ives and Ikeda report in xe2x80x9cLife on the salvage path: the deoxynucleoside kinases of Lactobacillus acidophilus R26xe2x80x9d, Progr. Nucl. Acid. Res. (1998), 207-252, that this strain requires the presence of at least one deoxyribonucleoside in the growth medium due to the functional absence of ribonucleotide reductase activity.
Further, it could be shown that in Lactobaccillus delbrueckii subsp. lactis ATCC 7830 (formerly known as L. leichmannii ATCC 7830), in contrast to strain R-26, the requirement for deoxyribonucleosides could be replaced by Vitamin B12.
The latter strain was subjected to several investigation in order to elucidate the nucleotide requirements of Lactobaccili and the effects of supplementation of the medium with DNA molecules (Jeener and Jeener, Exptl. Cell Res. 3 (1952), 675-680; Okazaki and Okazaki, J. Biochem. 35 (1959), 434-445; Hoff-Jorgensen, Meth. Enzymol. 3 (1957), 781-785; Mc Nutt Meth. Enzymol. 2 (1955), 464-468; Lovtrup and Shugar J. Bacteriol. 82 (1961), 623-631.
Thymidine was often indicated as a key factor for the growth of Lactobacillus acidophilus and L. leichmannii. Further, in later studies the removal of uracil was demonstrated to deeply affect RNA synthesis and cell division in lactic acid bacteria.
In J. Bacteriol. 73 (1957), 670-675 Siedler et al., reported an optimization of Hoff-Jorgensen""s medium by studying the ability of uracil, vitamin, vitamin B6 and acid-hydrolized casein to reproduce the positive effect of yeast extract on L. acidophilus development in a semi-defined medium.
Recently, Imbert and Blondeau disclosed in Curr. Microbiol. 37 (1998), 64-66, a chemically defined medium for examining the ability of some Lactobacillus species to grow after iron chelation. Furthermore, the interaction between manganese and iron was examined. The supplement of chelated iron did not affect bacterial growth in the presence of manganese, while a slightly positive effect was observed following to the addition thereof to the same medium deprived of manganese especially for L. acidophilus ATCC 4346T after aerobic incubation.
It is known that most pathogenic bacteria require iron for their growth. In contrast, lactic acid bacteria have been generally recognized as exceptions among the living organisms in that they do not show such an indispensable iron requirement. This is considered to represent an ecological advantage against pathogens in natural environments.
Few publications exist reporting the average content of metal in lactic acid bacteria. In general, a strong variability among the Lactobacillus species has been found exemplified by a comparison between the iron content of Lactobacillus plantarum and Escherichia coli cells in which a lower level in the former species was confirmed (Archibald et al., FEMS Microbiol. Lett. 19 (1983), 29-32).
Recently, particular strains of the genus Lactobacillus and Bifidobacteria have attracted great attention since properties beneficial to the host organism have been attributed to them. So far it is only known that these strains exhibit the properties reported, yet the reason for these properties was not elucidated.
In this respect EP 0 577 903 discloses the use of lactic acid bacteria, especially a Lactobacillus strain which upon ingestion reveals beneficial effects to organisms infected by Helicobacter pylori. Accordingly, the Lactobacillus is obviously capable of producing metabolites that are capable preventing further growth and/or adhesion of Helicobacter to gastric and/or intestinal mucosal structures. From the point of view of identifying these metabolites, it would be desirable to have a medium from which compounds produced by the lactic acid bacteria may be isolated.
In order to isolate said compounds, the bacterial cells shall be cultivated to a reasonable extent in the medium. Yet media providing a sufficient growth of lactic acid bacteria are normally not defined and comprise complex matrices, such as yeast extract and peptones, from which a desired, still unknown compound cannot be isolated.
On the other hand, known defined media are normally specific for a given bacterial strain, and moreover do not provide for sufficient growth of the microorganism.
Consequently, a problem of the present invention is how to provide a novel defined medium, which allows for a sufficient growth of plurality of different bacterial strains?
This problem was solved by providing a synthetic medium for cultivating lactic acid bacteria belonging to the genus Lactobacillus or Bifidobacteria comprising a carbon source, buffer, a nitrogen source, trace elements, antioxidants and vitamins characterized in that it contains two free bases, one ribonucleoside and two 2xe2x80x2-deoxynucleosides, each in an amount sufficient to promote growth of the microorganisms.
During the extensive studies leading to the present invention, a chemically defined growth medium for Lactobacillus johnsonii was developed, which was surprisingly found to be suitable for the cultivation of other Lactobacilli and/or Bifodobacteria as well. In the experiments, particular attention was paid to the nucleotide composition of the medium and several sources of DNA precursors were examined for the ability to support Lactobacillus/Bifidobacteria growth.
To this end a defined medium for L. johnsonii was supplemented with free bases (adenine, cytosine, guanine, thymine, uracil and inosine), ribonucleosides (adenosine, cytindine, guanosine, uridine) and deoxyribonucleosides (2xe2x80x2-deoxyadenosine, 2xe2x80x2-deoxycytidine, 2xe2x80x2-deoxyguanosine, 2xe2x80x2-deoxyuridine and thymidine). The different Lactobacilli investigated had the ability to grow in the defined medium in the simultaneous presence of all the five free bases, all four ribonucleosides and all the five deoxyribonucleosides. Whereas, the minimal requirement for substantial growth was found to be a combination of at least two free bases, one nucleosides and two deoxyribonucleosides.
It could be shown that both adenine and guanine could be replaced by inosine as precursor and the requirement for thymine and cytosine could be satisfied by supplementation of the medium with uracil. The presence of inosine and uracil was found to be beneficial for the growth of some Lactobacillus species, confirming their inability to substantially synthesize purines and pyrimidines de novo.
Supplementation of the defined medium with the above-mentioned minimally required compounds increased the final cell counts. However, optimal results were obtained with a combination of the following nucleotide derivatives: guanine, thymine, cytidine, deoxyadenosine and deoxyuridine.
This particular recipe was also used to investigate the iron requirements of Lactobacilli by means of several defined recipes differing in their nucleotide composition. Little differences in the optical density values were observed after 18 hours of incubation at 37xc2x0 C., after removal of the iron compound when the minimal number of the required nucleotide precursors were supplied.
Stronger effects of iron removal were detected if inosine and uracil were supplied as the only nucleotide sources. Further investigations demonstrated that the negative effect of iron omission was emphasized after uracil replacement with cytosine. Therefore, a putative role of iron in the metabolism of pyrimidines or purines of Lactobaccili/Bifidobacterium was proposed. It is concluded that Lactobillus spp., particularly L. johnsonii, require iron only under particular environmental conditions. Yet, when supplementing a synthetic medium with at least two free bases, one ribonucleoside and two deoxyribonucleosides as nucleotide precursors, substantial growth of different Lactobacilli and Bifidobacteria could be shown, without the need to add iron to the medium. This feature proves to be rather advantageous since contamination of cultures with bacteria requiring iron for their growth may be limited when the media does not contain iron.
As a carbon source for the medium, any source well known in the art, for example fructose, lactose, saccharose or mixtures thereof, may be selected. In order to provide a pH-value adapted to the specificity of the particular strains, the medium may contain any sort of buffer used in the art, such as KH2PO4/K2HPO4, diammoniumhydrogencitrate, NaHCO3/Na2CO3 or mixtures thereof.
The medium further contains a nitrogen source which may preferably be selected from any of the natural amino acids or diammoniumhydrogencitrate or mixtures thereof.
The medium further contains antioxidants, so as to provide a suitable environment for growth. Antioxidants are well known in the art, such as ascorbic acid, cystein, thiol compounds or mixtures thereof. For the purpose of reducing the number of different compounds included in the synthetic medium cysteine is preferred as such an antioxidant.
Further, the medium contains trace elements required for the growth of the microorganisms. Said trace elements are, for example, Cu-, Zn-, Mn-, Mg-, Co-compounds, or mixtures thereof. For the purpose of reducing the amount of compounds in the medium the counter ion is preferably selected from another organic compound to be added to the medium, such as citrate, or may be a negatively charged ion, such as Cl etc.
The medium additionally contains different vitamins, such as nicotinic acid, panthotenate, cobalamine, p-aminobenzoic acid, pyridoxal-HCl, riboflavin, biotin, folic acid or mixtures thereof.
It will be appreciated that the skilled person will, based on his own knowledge, use compounds not explicitly listed above, yet providing for the same purpose.
It was found that a preferred amount for the nucleotide precursors to be included in the medium ranges from about 0.5 g to about 0.3 g/1, preferably about 0.1 g/1.
Due to its defined composition, the present medium may be used for the identification and/or isolation of bioactive molecules and/or functional metabolites, respectively, produced by Lactobacilli and/or Bifidobacteria. In this respect the bacteria are grown in the medium. Since this medium provides for a suitable growth environment, high cell count may be achieved, with the result that also a substantial amount of bioactive molecules/functional metabolites may be produced.
Isolation of metabolites secreted by the microorganism may be accomplished by centrifugation of the defined cultivation medium at high speed, so as to deplete it of any bacterial cells. The supernatant may then be collected and further analyzed for biological compounds according to techniques well known in the art.
In the following section the invention is described by means of examples. The examples are not meant to be construed as limitations to the invention.